


Can I Offer you an Egg?

by Secretlysheikah



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Happy Ending, Nightmares, One-Shot, Twilight (Linked Universe) Needs a Hug, Twilight doesn't have a great time, its a Twilight Fic!, see I can write comfort, twilight joins the fun, wild is very tired, wild linked universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlysheikah/pseuds/Secretlysheikah
Summary: Heroes are not immune to nightmares, but luckily Wild has something for that
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 107





	Can I Offer you an Egg?

**Author's Note:**

> So this one-shot was inspired by actual event between me and Hidden and it was too good not to make into a one-shot. If anyone is curious about the relationship between me and Hidden I would be Twilight and she's Wild.  
> I am very active on my tumblr, SecretlyShekiah if you wanna join the fun over there!  
> A big thank you to Hidden for helping me edit this one-shot! I am horrible with editing and she is my saving grace.

Wild looked absolutely exhausted. There were bags under his eyes and Twilight could tell something was wrong. Thinking back Twilight should have noticed before it got this bad. It had started with one missed night sleep, which turned to two, but he thought nothing of it, Wild always seemed to be on a different sleep cycle than the rest of them. It was when Wild had barely escaped being sliced to pieces by a bokoblin that Twilight had started to really pay attention.  
With a quickly swelling concern on Twilight’s part, it seemed those couple nights had spiraled into a week with little more than a few measly hours of sleep. Needless to say, this had worried him immensely and Twilight had pulled the cub aside to ask what was wrong. Annoyingly Wild had just shrugged tiredly and rubbed at his eyes and told him it happened from time to time and not to worry too much about it.  
Twilight had squinted at him then, It was more than clear that it had been a long week for Wild and Twilight could tell. His normally happy footsteps dragged, he didn’t whistle while he cooked, and no matter how much he racked his brains, he couldn’t remember seeing the cub sleep recently. Not to mention that Wild looked dead on his feet and his near death weighed heavily on Twilight’s mind.  
Twilight had pursed his lips at Wild’s non-explanation but had let it slide for the most part seeing there wasn’t much to be done at that point. So, he was determined to keep a closer eye on his struggling brother. After all it wasn’t uncommon for all them to suffer from small bouts of insomnia, but the situation seemed off to him.  
After a few more days it was becoming more and more apparent that Wild was suffering and it seemed everyone made it their goal to find a way to get him to sleep. Sky had tried playing soothing songs on his harp but scored little success. At one point Time and Four told him stories well into the night, and even Wind had tried to literally wrap Wild up in blankets with all the comforting things he could find to tuck in with him in an attempt to get Wild to sleep. Each plan the others came up with ended in failure or only scoring a pitiful hour or so of sleep and everyone was getting frustrated. Wild had bore their well-intentioned but overbearing attention well for the most part until, finally after listening to Wars and Legend arguing about who had the better strategy to get Wild to sleep, he had snapped and demanded they leave him be. The others had mumbled their begrudging consent, but Twilight was determined to help in whatever way he could.  
It had been two days since then and Twilight was very close to being a nervous wreck. By the virtue of his own worry, he hadn’t slept either, staying awake just to make sure Wild wasn’t alone for too long despite the watches that were in place. Twilight found that his eyes rarely left Wild, always watching to make sure he didn’t wander off in a half-asleep daze or topple over from exhaustion. At one point Wild had confronted Twilight and demanded to be left alone, saying that his sleeping troubles were none of his concern, naturally Twilight had flat out refused.  
Wild had sighed and rolled his eyes but he must have seen that any argument he could come up with would have just fallen on deaf ears. Twilight offered a cheeky grin at the sight of his cub’s annoyance and Wild squinted at the stubborn look in Twilight’s eyes but let it slide. When the wolf appeared in camp and joined him that night Wild just gave a gusty sigh and said nothing. Twilight had spent a couple more nights awake with him as Wolfie, hoping that would help lull Wild to sleep but of course it didn’t work. But Wild did seem to appreciate the company and Twilight took it as a win.  
********  
“So, what do you think cub? Is tonight the night you’ll get some sleep?” Twilight asked around a mouthful of stew. Wild sighed, and his tired eyes slid over to meet his. Even though it was dark out, Twilight could still make out the dark bags that clung to the underside of Wild’s eyes.  
“I got a few hours,” Wild muttered defensively and Twilight snorted so hard he almost choked on his stew. He knew the “sleep” the cub was referring to and he wasn’t impressed. It had only been an hour and even then, he knew it wasn’t a deep enough sleep to make up for all the hours Wild had missed over the past week.  
“And how long have you been up?” Twilight coughed out and Wild rubbed the back of his neck.  
“It hasn’t been that long....” Wild started but was cut off by Time.  
“I think it’s been about a week and half by my count” The old man said casually over his stew, not bothering to look up at the sneer Wild shot his way.  
“To be fair he has been getting a little sleep.” Four said around his spoon. Twilight rolled his eyes.  
“See? Imsleepin’,” Wild slurred slightly and Twilight watched as he missed his bowl when he went for another spoonful of stew.  
“A nap here or there does not make up for a week's worth of missed sleep, Cub.” He said sourly and gave Wild a small nudge with his boot. Wild started slightly and groaned unhappily. Twilight shot him an apologetic look and leaned forward to grab at Wild’s half eaten bowl before it tipped onto the ground.  
“Why don’t you try going to bed?” Twilight asked quietly and Wild just slumped forward, face in hands. Twilight could feel his heart break at the sight, and he wished there was more he could do for him.  
“I can try, but I can’t promise anything,” Wild said thickly, his voice slightly muffled against his hands.  
“That’s all I ask.” Twilight said with a yawn of his own. He could feel his own eyelids trying to slip shut on him despite his best efforts to keep cub company.  
“How about the both of you try to sleep. You both look like you were run over by a horse.” Warriors said, as he looked them both up and down with a small smirk. Twilight shot him a sour look as Warriors smiled devilishly and leaned back against his own bed roll. He could hear Hyrule and Wind snickering across the flames and even Four was doing his best to keep his face neutral. Twilight sent them all a glare before turning his attention back to Wild.  
“Come on cub, let's try to get some sleep.” Twilight said tightly as he stood and coaxed Wild off of the ground. It took a bit of convincing but after a couple minutes Wild was staring at the moonless sky, blankets tucked up under his arms. Twilight dragged his own bed roll over next to Wild’s and he made himself comfortable. They laid like that for a while, saying nothing as they listened to the camp settling down for the night.  
“Hey Twi, why don’t you sleep for a little bit? I’ll be okay.” Wild said quietly as they heard the soft sounds of sleep from their brothers fill the air in a melodic rhythm. Twilight could feel his eyelids droop, as the weight of the past few days of travel and sleepless nights pulled at his sluggish thoughts.  
“I don’t want you to be lonely,” Twilight sighed and Wild shifted slightly.  
“I’ll go to sleep soon, just gotta wind down a bit,” Wild said and Twilight would have snorted at the blatant lie if he had the energy.  
“You promise?” Twilight sighed, and he could see Wild rub at his eyes from the corner of his eye.  
“Yeah, I promise.” Wild said and Twilight could practically hear the lie as it fluttered past his lips. Twilight gave his own sigh and nodded stiffly. He was tired and he knew he hit the wall of his own exhaustion.  
“Fine, but if I find out you stayed awake, I’m gonna kick your ass” Twilight threatened but it was hollow and held no actual anger. He heard Wild snort and Twilight felt as his hand come down and thump against his chest.  
“Love you Twi,” Wild said quietly as he patted his chest lightly, and Twilight couldn’t stop the small smile that graced his face.  
“Love you too, Cub,” Twilight breathed out as he felt himself slip quickly down into sleep.  
********  
Twilight woke up in his own bed, back in his little treehouse to the sound of whispering voices. He blinked at the ceiling of his little house as his brain processed the change in scenery. This was a dream, he was sure of it, as he watched the hazy darkness swirl above him. But even as he thought it, he felt a thick fog crawl over his thoughts, blotting out the thought as quickly as it had appeared. He blinked a few times, trying to reach for the memory of the woods, of his brothers, but it was no use. The fog made things blurry and confused in his own head and soon all that was left was the treehouse, his bed and the whispers. He sat up in his bed and looked around the dark room, it felt wrong somehow. He could feel the weight of eyes looking at him and he felt his heart begin to race. He wasn’t alone.  
He sat there for a while, eyes wide and he tried to see the whispering figures in the dark, but he couldn’t see anything. His hands shook as he grabbed at the blankets, hands clenching and unclenching the fabric. He took a deep breath as he tried to still the hammering fear in his heart.  
‘If I could just light a candle... Then I could see,” Twilight thought to himself and his eyes slowly moved to the bedside table. His lantern sat on the cold tabletop with the little door hanging open, inviting him to light it with the matchstick that sat next to it. He licked his lips nervously, it seemed too easy, almost like a trap. He blinked a few times as he tried to puzzle his way through his options but came up with nothing. He felt his hand twitch, and the thought of moving and possibly alerting the looming shadows to his plan to light the lantern made him want to freeze up. He took a steadying breath and in one quick movement shot out his hand and grabbed at the long matchstick.  
Just as his fingers grabbed hold of the thin stick of wood, he felt a hand shoot out and grab his wrist. Twilight let out a yell of alarm and tried to jerk away from the grip, but it was as strong as iron. His legs flailed and tangled up in the blankets further trapping him and dimly he was aware that more hands had come to grab at his clothes as they tried to find purchase on his limbs.  
He was gasping in panic and struggled with all the strength he could find as he felt another hand finally find purchase on his shoulder. It squeezed and he felt nails dig into his skin. His muscles tightened around the grip painfully and he gasped at the pain. Another hand gripped his right ankle and he felt it pull so his leg was straight out in front of him. It pressed his leg to the bed and Twilight felt his gut clench in terror. The idea of being restrained, trapped, unable to move made him want to vomit. The hand on his shoulder began to force him back so he was lying against the bed once again and the hand that had clamped down on his left wrist had moved up to his shoulder now and together, they forced him onto this back.  
Twilight let out a roar of panicked rage and he kicked out with his free leg and tried to kick the shadows off of him while his now freed arms swung out as he tried to strike blindly at the things holding him down. Another phantom hand grabbed at his left knee and pressed his leg down to the bed as well, as another other hand grabbed and wrenched at his swinging right arm. Twilight felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest as he felt himself being pinned to the bed. His back arched and he struggled with all his might against the grip to no avail as his other wrist was grabbed and restrained. He let out a keening cry, like an animal caught in a trap as he continued to struggle. In a burst of clarity, he remembered that this wasn’t real, it couldn’t be real. He remembered broken memories of the other heroes from not hours before as they all joked and laughed and ate stew. Now he was certain that he didn’t fall asleep in his little bed in his little tree house but even that revelation did nothing to loosen the grip of the hands on him.  
“This isn’t real, not real, a dream,” He panted out desperately as he tried to break free, He repeated it like a deranged mantra until a hand found his mouth and his voice was trapped in his throat. He shook his head, trying to get the hand off of his mouth and he could feel fingernails dig into his cheeks. He felt like he couldn’t get enough breath, like the hand on his mouth was stealing his desperate gasps of air. His head spun and he felt his body becoming leaden and to his horror he felt his body beginning to relax against his will.  
A weight landed on his chest and he felt what little air he had managed to get in leave him in a whoosh that left him choking. His eyes shot down to the large, shadowy wolf that had landed on his chest. It was some gross parody of his own shape shifted form, and his mind recoiled at the sight of it. Its tongue was abnormally long, thin, and pointed and it hung out of its mouth and whipped back and forth as if it was looking for something. It had two rows of red eyes and its mouth opened entirely too wide and had way too many sharp teeth for his liking. Black drool dripped from the monster’s muzzle and onto the mussed blankets that covered his legs. He could feel it burn his skin as it seeped through the fabric. The red eyes disappeared for a moment as the creature blinked slowly at him before the four red eyes reappeared and pierced the shadows above the muzzle of the beast. Twilight could hear a throaty chuckle as they looked at him and it sent his pulse racing and jumping painfully.  
“Where is your courage now, little hero?” The thing asked and the whip like tongue moved to wrap around his throat. “Dead and gone, just like you will be, very soon.” It whispered and the thing’s voice sounded like it was in his ear. His struggling became more fevered as he tried and failed to get the gross tongue off from around his neck.  
Twilight felt the tongue jerk at his throat and suddenly he was sitting bolt upright in his bed roll next to Wild. His heart was beating so hard in his chest it was like he just got done fighting Ganon and a hoard of monsters all at once. He felt sweat slicking his skin and his whole body quaked as he took in ragged, panicked breaths. He tried to keep his desperate breathing as quiet as he could but judging by the shifting next to him, he could tell that he had failed.  
Wild sat up slowly, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. Twilight saw the questioning look in his eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak just yet. Wild seemed to understand his distress and let him work at getting his breathing under control. To his horror he could feel tears prick at the back of eyes and bowed forward and put his face into his hands. It was just a dream, not real. But by the Goddesses did it feel real.  
The minutes wore on and still he felt shaken as the nightmare clung fast to his panicked thoughts. He felt a hand drop roughly onto his back and begin to rub drunken circles. He peeked out and looked at Wild who was swaying slightly back and forth as he tried to comfort him. Twilight sat up with a shaky sigh and rubbed at his eyes to wipe away the lingering tears that clung stubbornly to his eye lashes.  
“Cub, did you even sleep?” Twilight asked and his voice came out a little unsteadily. Wild hummed quietly, his hand still rubbed circles on his back, but it turned into little jerky movements as he thought about the question.  
“No,” He mumbled quietly, and Twilight shook his head in defeat.  
“How long was I asleep?” He asked and Wild’s hand dropped away from his back and he let out a confused hum.  
“’Bout an hour, I think?” Wild slurred and Twilight felt a hysterical giggle bubbling in his throat. He was only asleep for an hour? The thought made him want to curl into a ball and never sleep again. Wild seemed to notice his renewed distress and he let out a garbled “‘sokay Twi” and Twilight couldn’t help but think that the cub sounded drunk. Fundamentally he knew it was due to sleep deprivation and not due to anything he could have drank and that realization did nothing to make him feel better. The giggles faded quickly, at the thought and it left him with the odd feeling of being keyed up and hollow all at the same time. Twilight let out a shaky breath and he leaned back on his arms and closed his eyes.  
“You okay?” Wild slurred again and Twilight shook his head.  
“I don’t think I am,” Twilight muttered, still not opening his eyes. Another hum warbled out from Wild and Twilight sighed and sat forward. No matter what position he tried to sit in he couldn’t get comfortable, couldn’t get his body to relax. He took a gulp of the night air, and by sheer force of will worked at calming his racing heart. When he finally felt able, he opened his eyes and looked towards Wild. He was slumped forward, the light of the slate lighting up his face as his fingers moved across the screen of his slate as he looked for something.  
“What are you doing?” Twilight asked and found his voice was a little steadier though not by much. He was met with another hum and slow shake of the head from Wild and he sat patiently, waiting for Wild to find whatever he was looking for.  
Twilight could feel his eyebrows knit together but said nothing as Wild gave a small gasp of triumph as he found whatever he was looking for. In a twinkle of light Wild sat up with a small white ball in his hand. He swung his head to look at Twilight with a goofy grin and handed the little object over to him. Twilight took it with a look of pure confusion and stared at the egg he had handed him. His mouth opened and closed stupidly as he tried to understand, but his mind felt like it was screeching to an ungainly halt. The nightmare began to fade to the background as he tried to make sense of the egg he was just handed.  
“I hope this egg will help you in these trying times,” Wild said as he laughed lightly and put his slate away. Twilight still couldn’t find the words, his overly tired brain struggled with the sudden and unexpected turn the conversation had taken.  
“An.. egg?” He finally managed to stutter out and Wild only began laughing harder. His shoulders shook like a tree caught in a gale and Twilight could feel himself balk in disbelief.  
“It’s not even cooked...” Twilight said incredulously, his own laughter bubbling out from his mouth as he turned the little egg over in his hand. Wild was practically beside himself with mirth and Twilight found it was contagious. For a while they just sat there and laughed as quietly as they could manage and eventually, they leaned into each other. Just as they thought they were done laughing Twilight would lift up the egg and they would both lose it all over again.  
It was such an odd move and distantly he wondered if that was the Cub’s plan all along to get him to forget the nightmare he had just had. At one point in their laughing fit Twilight looked up and saw Time’s confused face looking over at them from his place on watch. Twilight felt tears rolling down his face and he pointed Time out to Wild and he fell over himself and landed in Twilight’s lap.  
Twilight saw Time smile and shake his head and he too fell back onto his bed roll. The laughter was fading now leaving both him and Wild gasping and hiccupping. Slowly with the weight of Wild on his legs he could feel himself drifting back off to sleep but not before he heard Wild sigh. He could hear the cub’s breaths even out into slow deep breathing, and he had just enough time to see that he had, finally, drifted off to sleep. Twilight gave his own contented sigh and he too fell asleep, nightmare forgotten and egg still in hand.


End file.
